


Twitter RP Oneshots

by Emmygubs



Category: 100 Things to Do Before High School (TV), Descendants (Disney Movies), Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Knight Squad (TV), Lemonade Mouth (2011), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmygubs/pseuds/Emmygubs
Summary: I am a part of a multiverse RP on Twitter and these are oneshots based on that.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington/Ray Molina, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Gil/Jay (Disney: Descendants), Julie Molina/Carlos de Vil, Julie Molina/Nick, Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Wen Gifford/Olivia White, hades/jack roberts (100 things), harry hook/Alex mercer, prudy(knight squad)/peace (oc character)
Kudos: 6





	1. Nulie at the Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nulie (Julie and Nick) have been dating a while and he decides he wants to take her on a date and has the perfect idea to take her to a fair as she used to love going with her mum before she died.

Nick knew how much Julie enjoyed fairs but hadn’t been to one without her mum. He wanted to show her that could still be her happy place and that she could make many new memories there. The local fair was in and he was going to attempt to give Julie the perfect day. He text her and told her to be ready by midday and to dress casual. He arrived at 12 on the dot and Ray opened the door. “So where are you taking her?” He asked, attempting to act like a protective father. “The fair is in town and i know how much she used to love them so I wanted to help her make new memories there” Rays act dropped instantly “Nick that’s quite possibly the sweetest thing ever. Thank you for looking after Julie. I couldn’t ask for anyone better to be with her” Julie appeared down the stairs then and the moment between Ray and Nick was over. Julie was dressed in blue shorts and a flowered crop top. She made her way over to Nick, ushering him back out of the house afraid her dad was being embarrassing, shouting goodbye to her dad as they went.

When they arrived Nick noticed the tears in Julies eyes “omg I’m sorry this was a bad idea I just thought I could help you remember this place in a good way” Nick started rambling. “Nick they are happy tears I swear I was just overcome with memories of her but it’s good memories”. Nick smiled and pulled her slightly towards the entrance. 

They spent the day laughing and running from ride to ride. A smile never left Julies face all day. Towards the end of the day Nick made it his mission to win her a teddy, a reminder of their perfect day. It took him multiple attempts but finally he won her a white teddy bear with rainbow sprinkles over it. “I love it Nick and I love you thank you for today. You gave me a way to remember my mum in a happy way and I can truly never thank you enough for that.” Nick wrapped Julie in a tight hug “I love you too jules more than anything and all I want is for you to be happy”


	2. Gay at the Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay (Gil and Jay) both have a huge love for penguins so when they finally get a break from school they decide to go on a date to the zoo to see the penguins.

Gil and Jay hadn’t had time to themselves in a long time so Gil had suggested a day out to the Zoo as they both loved the animals. They headed straight for the penguins when they arrived as they had collectively agreed they were the best. Jay lit up watching Gil coo over them. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face watching Gil so happy as his happiness was just so infectious. They stayed at the penguins for longer than was probably normal, naming them and plotting ways they could take one home. Jay suggested smuggling on out in his rucksack but Gil shut that idea down instantly because he was worried the poor penguin wouldn’t be able to breathe. Once they were able to pull themselves away finally they headed for the gift shop where they brought matching hoodies and bracelets with penguins on. It was the perfect relaxing day together that they needed. And hey if Jay was planning to go back and get Gil that penguin, no one needed to know that.


	3. Delina Twitter mutuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delina (Julie and Carlos De Vil) met through the internet and caught feelings for each other but neither wanted to tell the other. Looks like Julie didn’t get a choice.

Carlos and Julie have been friends on Twitter for a while. Ever since Julie started talking to Carlos’ sister Mal and by connection met Carlos. Over time she had started to develop a crush on the boy with the infectious smile and happy attitude. What she didn’t know was that Carlos had come to like her too. If she did know that what happened next wouldn’t have been so embarrassing. Julie was writing her feelings out in a tweet intending to draft it as she just needed to get it out somewhere but she accidentally clicked tweet and it was too late before she realised. The tweet said “you came into my life after I went through the worst time. The first person I let into my heart, after having it shattered when my mum died, had cheated on me and broke all my trust. He had promised me forever and ended that with one mistake. That might not have even been a mistake in his eyes. But you showed me love again. You showed me I deserved to be loved and looked after. You made me smile again and helped me to trust again. I wouldn’t be here without you and I can never find the words or actions to thank you enough for that. I know we are just friends in your eyes but you have become special to me and I think I’m falling for you.” Julie was mortified and was praying she had caught it before Carlos saw it. She hasn’t mentioned him by name but it was pretty obvious who it was about. Apparently not so obvious to the man himself and her prays were not answered. Carlos messaged her asking who it was about and she was terrified to admit but who could she lie and say it was about plus if she lied it would only cause her more problems. So she admitted it. And she could have cried happy tears when Carlos said he liked her too. And so started the love story that would be told for generations of Delina children.


	4. Peace and Prudy Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace and Prudy have just got off a long flight and are very jet lagged. Just a short fluff fic about them falling asleep together.

Easton had just picked the girls up from the airport after their flight in from Auradon. He could tell they were exhausted as soon as he spotted them. He raced to hug Peace who was like a little sister to him. “Hi” she mumbled sleepily into his shoulder. “I missed you” he said back. They clung to each other for some time, not used to being away this long before Easton pulled back and greeted Prudy with a short hug. After they had all greeted each other Easton led them to the car and started the drive home. They were only about five minutes into the drive when Easton realised how quiet they were so he checked his mirror. Peace had her head rested on Prudy’s shoulder with her eyes closed while Prudy’s head was on top of hers. They looked so peaceful and Easton hated knowing he’d have to disturb them and wake them up when they arrived home.


	5. Nulie WiFi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick needs Julie’s Wifi password but she is busy. He manages to guess it but what is it?

Nick was over at Julies for the first time and was trying to let his mum know he had got there okay but the message wouldn’t send without WiFi. Julie had gone to get them drinks and snacks for the movie but he could hear her talking to Ray and knew she would be a while. He knew if he didn’t send the message soon his mum would panic so he started looking for the WiFi box. After a good few minutes of searching he gave up, concluding the WiFi couldn’t be in the living room. He felt rude interrupting Julie so tried the next best thing. Guess the password. As a joke he put his name in first and to his surprise his phone automatically connected to the internet. When Julie came back in the only thing he said was “nice WiFi password”. Julie stopped in her tracks and blushed bright red “how did you-“ she stuttered out. “Lucky guess” he replied, smirking as he finally sent off his text.


	6. Halex morning kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halex (Harry Hook and Alex Mercer) sweet morning moment

Alex woke first, surrounded by the warmth that was Harry’s body against his and his arms wrapped tightly around him as if he was scared he would go. Not that he’d ever even consider it. Harry looked so cute and peaceful when he was asleep. Alex drifted off into his thoughts and started imagining waking Harry by kissing him like he’d seen people do in movies. Without realising it he had started to lean in to do exactly that but stops himself centimetres away, embarrassed at himself. What he doesn’t realise is Harry had woken up. Alex was alerted to this when Harry speaks up “well if you won’t do it, I will” Alex blushed bright red but leans in none the less and connects his lips to Harry’s. They pull away eventually and Harry says one thing before moving back in to kiss Alex again “the perfect way to wake up”


	7. Delina Computer Mess Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie’s computer won’t work and Carlos finds it the funniest thing ever. Until he also can’t.

Julie had been trying all morning to get the computer to start up but to her luck nothing was working. The screen stayed black, taunting her. Carlos had been watching her get progressively more annoyed at the stupid thing, while he laughed hysterically. “Stupid fucking thing, all I wanted was to order some clothes” Julie proclaims, hitting the screen. Carlos laughs harder in the background “babe hitting it is going to break it, not make it turn on”. Julie whirls around in her chair, glaring at Carlos “well if you are such the expert you make it work” she says. Carlos stands up from where he was seated and makes his way over to the computer and attempts multiple different things before he sighs admitting defeat. “Babe I think we need a new computer”


	8. Nulie Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie’s nightmares come back and Nick isn’t sure how to cope.

Nick spent most of his nights at Julie’s nowadays it felt more like home than his own. But Julie hadn’t told him about her nightmares mainly because with him there she didn’t seem to get them. But on this particular night she did seem to get one and it was a particularly bad one. It was about Caleb dying again. She was so violently shaking and crying that Nick woke up in a state of shock. He didn’t know what was going on and no matter how many times he said her name he couldn’t seem to shake her out of it. She just kept muttering “no” and “dad” over and over. Suddenly it stopped and her eyes snapped open. Nick was quick to assure her he was there. Julie tried to explain what had happened but was still crying so much she couldn’t get her words out. Nick told her it was okay, that he was there and he was going no where. She managed to utter one word “dad”. “You need Ray. Hold on I’ll go and get him” Nick said already pulling away from Julie. She clung onto him, scared to be alone “No I need you but I also need to know Caleb’s okay”. Nick’s face soften seeing the worry etched onto Julie’s. “Pass me your phone” he said “I’ll text your dad so you can ease your mind”. Julie handed over her phone and Nick sent a text off to Ray. Not even 30 seconds passed before Ray and Caleb appeared in Julie’s doorway. Seeing the tears on Julie’s face prompted Ray to her side so fast. “Jules I thought you didn’t get nightmares anymore baby girl. What happened Mija ? Tell me”. Julie turned into her dads arms sobbing “Caleb- he was- he died again”. Hearing this caused Caleb to move forward hesitantly towards Julie and reached out an arm to touch her. “I’m right here” he told her softly “and I’ll promise you the same I promised your father, I’m not going anywhere again”. Julie looked to Caleb with a twinkle of love and appreciation in her eyes before pulling him into the hug too. Julie felt safer knowing she still had everyone and prayed the nightmare was a one time thing and they weren’t back for good.


	9. Willex Missing Each Other (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willex (Alex and Willie) have to be apart for the first time since they got together and it isn’t easy. Alex is going on tour with the band and Willie can’t come. This is how Willie copes.

It was their last day together before Willie had to go home. He wished he could be there for the whole tour but he knew Caleb needed him at the club. They were out on a walk spending the last bit of time together. Willie started to get a little cold as he had stupidly come out in just a T-shirt not realising quite how cold it would be. Alex quickly notices this of course he notices everything about willie. He takes off his hoodie and hands it too willie without saying a word. Willie goes to protest but knows it would be pointless, Alex can be stubborn when he wants to be, so he just pulls the hoodie over his head and continues walking. 

When it comes to say goodbye, both boys are sobbing, clinging to one another. Willie pulls away first knowing if he didn’t they would stay like that forever and with one finally kiss he poofs home. It’s not until he lands back in his room at the club he realises he is still wearing Alex’s hoodie and that it smells like him. He sits down on his bed to try and compose himself when he spots something out of the corner of his eye. Alex’s ipad. His curiosity gets the better of him and he finds himself scrolling through Alex’s playlists when he comes across one called Willie. He plugs some headphones in and sits down to listen. Before he knows it tears are streaming down his face and he hadn’t realised Caleb had entered the room. “William” he said, trying not to sound as concerned as he was. Willie’s head snapped up at the voice and he quickly tried to wipe the tears away. “William you don’t have to hide from me. What’s wrong?”. Willie took a deep breath before speaking, “I just miss Alex. I didn’t realise it would be this hard being away from him”. Caleb walked over to sit next to him “it’s always going to be hard. You love him. But it won’t be for long” Caleb sighed, “I was meant to be going to see Ray but I think you need some company right now”. Willie turned to him, “no please go Ray must be lonely too without everyone around.” Caleb laughed at this “he’s okay, Carlos is ‘sick’ today.” That’s when Willie had a great idea “hey Dad, we should go out the four of us. A father son day. We could use it to bond.” Caleb was stunned by this, mainly overcome by emotion because he still wasn’t used to Willie calling him dad and also at the idea of the family bonding time. He simply nodded at Willie. 

The Molina pair agreed this was a great idea and they all decided to go paintballing because what better way to bond than shooting each other. Caleb and Willie against Ray and Carlos. They laughed so loudly, running around it could probably be heard from several blocks away. Ultimately Caleb and Willie ended up winning and Carlos was not happy with Ray because in his words “his dad is too nice to hurt anyone.” Ray laughed this off and suggested they stop for ice cream on the way home. Caleb brought everyone ice cream, extra sprinkles for Willie but no one needs to know that. When they got home Ray ordered pizza for dinner and they all sat down to watch a movie. All in all it was a great day and really helped Willie. Sure he missed Alex but it was only temporary, they be together soon. And until then he had his dads and brother to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part two of this about how Alex copes but it will be slightly shorter.


	10. Willex Missing Each Other (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the last one but from Alex’s point of view.

When Willie poofed away, Alex completely broke. He almost fell to the floor with how hard the sobs racked his body but Luke, Reggie and Julie were there to hold him up. They whispered things to him like “it’s not for long” and “if you really need him he’ll be here.” Alex just said he needed space so poofed to his room. The band knew they had to do something. If they didn’t cheer Alex up even the slightest bit he wouldn’t be able to play tonight. That’s when Luke came up with a great idea. “Reggie come with me. Julie make sure you get Alex to the beach in about half an hour.” Luke rushed out before grabbing Reggie’s hand and poofing them away. 

Half an hour later Julie turned up at the beach with a confused Alex who had tear tracks staining his cheeks. “Jules this is sweet but a day at the beach isn’t going to cheer me up. Can I just go back?” That’s when Alex heard the familiar opening notes of ‘Finally Free’. Julie started singing when she was meant to and they ended up spending the next few hours jamming out. It took Alex a while to get into it but when he did, he was truly smiling and drumming his hands away. They all collapsed on the sand, laughing, still high on the adrenaline. “Thank you guys” Alex muttered, “this really helped.” “Of course lex” Reggie replied. “Yeah you are family bud we are always here” Luke said. “We love you” Julie finished for them.


	11. Halex Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to go home but it proves harder to do than he thought.

Alex knew he had to go home eventually. He didn’t want to but he had to. Him and Harry had gone to breakfast the morning he was suppose to leave and it turned out to be colder than he thought. But he had run out of clothes and was left with just a t-shirt. He didn’t want to complain though so kept quiet. However Harry could see him shaking from across the table so silently took off his hoodie and went to hand it to Alex. “No please I’m ok-“ Alex went to protest but Harry cut him off “you aren’t you are shaking, please just take it. I’m fine” so Alex did, pulling it over his head and silently being happy at the warmth it gave him and the fact it smelt like Harry wasn’t bad either. When they finished breakfast it was time for Alex to leave. They shared a tearful hug and proclaimed their love for one another multiple times before Alex stepped away, squeezed Harry’s hand one more time then let go and poofed away. It wasn’t until he was home that he realised he still had Harry’s hoodie on. He rested his hands in the front pocket but they knocked against something. He pulled the object out and found an iPod. He hadn’t seen one of these in forever. He started scrolling through it when he came across a playlist called Alex. He rushed to grab his headphones and started the playlist. Each song hit him in a different way. It hurt so bad being away but he knew it wouldn’t be long. They promised each other forever hadn’t they.


	12. Delina Chapsticks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute fluff about Carlos just really liking the taste of Julie’s chapstick so he steals kisses whenever he can.

Carlos had become obsessed with Julie’s kisses mainly because of the taste of her chapstick. Maybe because it was strawberry flavoured and Carlos had always enjoyed strawberries. But he found himself trying to steal kisses for her so often during the day just to taste it. “Carlos, not that I mind you kissing me but are you okay?” Julie laughed softly. This cause Carlos to blush “I- just- I-“ he stammered out. “You what Carlos?” “I just really like the taste of your chapstick” he said, covering his face embarrassed. Julie removed his hands from his face, “that’s adorable” she said, smiling and leaned in to kiss him again.


	13. Wenivia Getting Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenivia (Wen and Olivia) finally confessed their feelings after their friends told them they thought they were already dating.

Last night the pair had finally admitted to one another that they had feelings for each other. It took a lot of prompting from their friends to get there but they were happy. They had agreed to meet up and talk about everything so were meeting at the smoothie place. Olivia arrived first and her nerves had seriously kicked in. She didn’t know why it was only Wen plus they had already admitted their feelings. “Hey” she heard from behind her. She turned around to face a smiling Wen. “Hi” she replied softly, smiling back. They both got their smoothies and sat down. “So..” Wen said. “So” Olivia said back, smiling. “Feelings! You and me.. each other” Wen awkwardly stuttered out. “Yeah Wen. What are we going to do about them? Like do you want to try dating?” Olivia replied. “Would you like to try? Genuinely.” Wen asked, gently taking Olivia’s hand in his. “I do. I’m just scared if it goes wrong what happens to us. You’re my best friend Wen and I don’t want to lose you.” Olivia says, worry creeping onto her face at the thought. Wen squeezes her hand before saying “And you’re mine. And I don’t want to lose you either. We can maybe give it a shot and if dating isn’t for us we just return to being friends.” Olivia still looked unsure “as long as you promise nothing changes between us if it doesn’t work.” Wen smiles “I promise, one thousand percent.” Olivia smiles back, feeling more relaxed. “Okay then boyfriend” They end up staying and talking for ages about the upcoming tour and their idiot friends that can’t seem to sort out their own feelings. Wen walks Olivia home and hugs her when they arrive. As they pull away from the hug they find themselves looking into each other’s eyes. Before either of them realise it they are both leaning In and their lips touch. When they pull away they are both smiling. “I’ll see you tomorrow Wen” Olivia says. “Yeah see you tomorrow” Wen replies, stealing one more kiss before he leaves. Leaving Olivia with a silly smile on her face.


	14. Hades and Mr Roberts Furniture Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades (Descendants) and Jack Roberts (100 Things To Do Before High School) have recently moved in together and need to buy a new bed but it’s not Hades idea of fun.

Hades felt weird furniture shopping now that he was moving into his boyfriends flat. He had lived in his lair his whole life and hadn’t had to bother about furniture but Jack had insisted they at least get a new bed. So here they were. Jack had tried at least 4 beds by now but none had been perfect, whatever that meant, while Hades watched on bored. He just wanted to go home honestly, this was not his idea of fun. “Hades please you have to try the beds with me. I need to know if you find them comfy.” Jack said, looking at Hades with pleading eyes. “Love I’ve slept on a hard sofa for centuries. Anything is comfier than that. So please pick one so we can leave” Hades replied. Jack could sense his irritation but knew he wanted him to have the perfect bed in their new home together. “Fine okay at least try this one with me because I think it’s the right one.” Hades frowned but complied just to get this all over quicker. As soon as he laid down he sunk into the bed. It was so comfy it was like heaven. Which was ironic coming from Hades. He tried to hide his comfort from Jack but his boyfriend could easily tell he loved it. So it was the bed they ended up going with.


	15. Bechloe Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bechloe (Beca and Chloe) have a mini snowball war before they get more distracted by something else.

It had been snowing all night and Bellas practice had been cancelled. So Beca and Chloe decided to enjoy the day in the snow. They wrapped up warm and headed out into the icy chill. Chloe was walking slightly faster than Beca and hadn’t noticed her girlfriend stop to make a snowball. Not until it smacked into her back that is. She whipped around to face her smiling girlfriend. “Did you just-“ she said, shocked at what had happened. “Yes I did” Beca replied, smiling even wider. “Oh it’s on” Chloe said, reaching down to start making a snowball to retaliate. Thus started a snowball war which no one really won considering they both fell into the snow laughing and proceeded to start kissing. But they had fun and it was a great day off.


End file.
